Moldorm
This article is about the recurring enemy. For the ''Link's Awakening boss, see Moldorm. '''Moldorms' are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are giant worms whose weak points vary according to what game they appears in. Generally, if Link hits a Moldorm anywhere but its weak point, he is pushed backwards, often making Link fall down a hole in the floor. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Moldorms are orange worms with five body segments. They are found in dungeons, usually but not always in rooms with sandy floors. Each body segment must be killed individually. Moldorms have some traits of bosses, despite never appearing as a level boss. They snarl when Link stabs them, and once they've been defeated they never reappear. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Moldorm is the boss of Hera's Tower, the third dungeon in the Overworld in A Link to the Past. It is still a segmented worm, but most of its body is invulnerable, and if Link strikes it with his sword, he is thrown backwards. Only the tip of its tail is vulnerable. Moldorm appears in a room with openings in the floor that can drop Link down to the floor below. It crawls about the floor trying to push Link around and moving faster as it takes damage. A second Moldorm appears in Ganon's Tower. There is also a smaller version of the moldrom, that inhabits some caves and dungeons. It can be hit in any part of its body. In Japan, the Moldorm of the "vulnerable tail" variety has been consistantly named Degu Tail. The enemy called Swamola in the English localization of the game was called Moldorm in the Japanese. Video This clip was provided by lleeoo2010 at youtube 9x2OiYtrv3s&feature=related The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Moldorm appeared as the boss in the Tail Cave. It is very similar to the Moldorm in A Link to the Past. It crawls around the room, tries to push Link into holes in the floor, and is only vulnerable on its tail. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Moldorms are enemies found in the second section of the Desert of Doubt. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Moldorms are enemies found swimming in the sands of the Gerudo Desert. They attack by popping out of the ground and ramming Link. They can be defeated if Link slashes them with his sword while they are in mid-air, or by using the Clawshot to pull them out of the ground and attacking them with the sword. Larger, stronger Moldorms can be found in the Arbiter's Grounds. These require two hits with the Master Sword to defeat them. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass See also *Mini-Moldorm Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past characters